Rude
by fyeahlivelaughlove
Summary: "Alison's voice sounded a little more 'old-Ali' that she had meant, but she couldn't help it. Her heart ached. It ached with the thought of not being able to marry the girl of her dreams, the love of her life. " Inspired by Magic's song 'Rude'. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Hey guys, long time since I've written something, and I know I have a story that I should have updated years ago, I'm sorry I haven't, but my life has taken a 180 degree turn and I just didn't have the time.**

**However, I have a new addiction: EMISON! I'm really obsessing over them. So much that when I was driving and heard Magic's new song 'Rude', this idea immediately came to my head and I wrote this in just a few hours. I really advise you to hear it while you read this! ;)**

**I really hope you enjoy, and please take note that English isn't my main language, so sorry for any mistake you might find!**

It was a little past 9, on a Saturday morning when Alison DiLaurentis woke up more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. To anyone who ever heard of Alison, it would seem impossible to put nervous and Alison DiLaurentis in the same sentence. The once most feared and confident girl of Rosewood High nervous? Not possible in this lifetime. Or any lifetime for that matter. But that Alison DiLaurentis had 'died' many years ago. Six, to be precise. That Alison DiLaurentis had died when she came back from the 'dead' six years ago. Ironic, isn't it?

Alison got up really fast. She had her entire day planned to the minute. She first had to go to Toby and Spencer's house to meet up with Spencer, Aria and Hannah, for advice. Yes, the 'new' or maybe one should now use the 'real' Alison DiLaurentis needed advice from her best friends. Why? She was about to do the one thing that would decide pretty much the rest of her life.

Alison put on her best girly dress, a blue one, that brought out her eyes and that was just above her knees, and she put her hair in a ponytail, putting on perfect simple make up, before heading out to meet her friends.

A few seconds later she arrived and saw the three girls already expecting her outside, grinning like maniacs.

'Hey girls,' Alison greeted, smiling at them. Over the course of six years their friendships had had its ups and downs, but now they were stronger than they ever had been and they all got along awesomely well.

'Hey Ali', the girls said at the same time. 'Ready?' asked Spencer Hastings-Cavanaugh, she and Toby had gotten married right after she had finished her college degree.

Ali laughed nervously, 'I don't think I'll ever be. I'm just so freaked out, and completely panicking', the girls nodded understandingly. 'I know I would be. It's not an easy thing to do', Hanna Marin, put her arm around Alison's shoulders, trying to comfort her.

'It's not easy and you know it probably won't go as perfect as it should be,' Aria Fitz informed, 'but you have to do this for her. You know she would want this'.

'Yes, I know, and it's exactly because of her and only because of her that I'm going to face a man who hates me profoundly and ask him something that will probably end up with his hands around my neck telling me to leave and never come back'. Alison knew her girlfriend's father hated her, and she actually understood him to some extent. She hated herself for a few years also, so she didn't completely blamed him for not liking her.

'You need to be calm and explain to him that you love her more than everything in the entire world. You know everyone can see it, but not him. His mind is clouded with memories of his daughter crying because you broke her heart once. But you need to at least try to make him see that you've changed' Hanna said.

'Hanna Marin when did you become so smart?' Spencer joked. 'Hey! I have my moments', she shot back, sticking her tongue out and smiling.

'So you keep her busy while I'm going there?' Alison went over their plan again, 'And if I don't say anything one hour later, you come with a rescue party, okay?' she said, actually feeling terrified and scared for her life.

'Yes, don't worry, you can count on us,' Aria winked at the blonde. 'Go make things right,' Spencer said, supportively.

Ali nodded and thanked her best friends, saying goodbye as she head out to her girlfriend's house, knowing said girlfriend was probably on her way to The Brew to meet up with the girls.

Alison rang the doorbell to her girlfriend's parents' house, her hands shaking in anticipation and nervousness. She waited for a few seconds, enough for her to consider running the hell away from there, until her girlfriend's mother opened the door with a polite smile, like she always used to. Alison greeted her, putting her best smile and the older woman invited her in.

'Is Mr. Fields here, Mrs. Fields?' Ali asked curiously. Pam Fields smiled, 'I think I've lost count of how many times I told you to call me 'Pam' these past years, Alison', Alison smiled apologetically, 'Yes, he is home, but you know he might not be too pleased to see you, right?' Pam warned her. Ali nodded. She knew her girlfriend's father didn't really like her, not after everything she put his baby girl through during their high school years. 'I know, but I really need to talk to both of you. It's quite serious' she informed. 'Is something wrong with Emily?' Pam looked worried. 'No, no. There's nothing to worry about. She's perfectly fine, I can assure you'.

'How can she be perfectly fine if she's still with you?' Wayne Fields said as he finished going down the stairs, 'Wayne…' Pam started, 'No, it's okay Mrs. Fields, I understand Mr. Fields opinion of me is not the best', Alison started, 'but I would really like to talk to you. I'm just asking for a few minutes of your attention', Alison smiled politely.

Pam glared at her husband almost as if warning him to watch is mouth around the young girl and to give her a minute of his attention, 'As much as I don't like this, let's go to the living room then. I'll give you five minutes of attention, that's all'. He informed her. 'I'll take them', Alison smiled glad about the fact that at least she could explain to him everything that was going on in her mind concerning his daughter.

* * *

Emily hadn't heard from her girlfriend the entire day and she was getting worried. Her girlfriend didn't text her back, didn't answer her calls and none of her friends knew what was happening. She stopped her car in front of Alison's house and rang the doorbell. She was greeted with a sight that she was not expecting. Her girlfriend seemed to have been crying, and she looked more tired that Emily had ever seen her. Her eyes didn't light up when she saw Emily, and instead Emily could only see a void.

'What's wrong, baby?' Emily was seriously concerned. Alison just ran upstairs to her room, with Emily in tow.

'Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, I know something is up with you, baby! Tell me. Please! Maybe I can help you!' Emily insisted for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, after countless texts saying the exact same, but Alison didn't even look at her. Her girl was broken and Emily didn't know what she could do to make her feel better, and that was killing Emily. 'Baby, please, I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other. And right now, that's not happening! Was it something I did?' Emily questioned, trying to remember everything she had done the past few days. 'As if…', that were the first words Emily had heard her girlfriend say the entire day.

'Oh you speak!' she said trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work, 'What happened, babe?' Emily asked again, sitting beside Alison on her bed, grabbing the blonde's hands and turning her to look at her. As soon as she looked into Emily's eyes a tear slipped out of hers, and she could see the shock in Emily's face. She rarely cried around her girlfriend, the last time probably being when she confessed her love for Emily and apologized for everything that she had done to her many years ago.

'Alison, you're making me worried. Who hurt you, baby? Why are you crying?' Emily couldn't believe someone had done something so bad to Ali to make her cry. 'Your dad' were the two short words that Alison said. Emily's world stopped. Her dad had hurt her baby girl? Impossible. Wayne Fields couldn't hurt a fly. 'Can you repeat that? I think I heard you say it was my dad, but I must have heard it wrong. I know my dad doesn't love you to bits, but he would never hurt you. I heard wrong, right baby?' Emily's head was running with thousands of thoughts. Alison removed her hands from Emily's and got up, walking around the room.

'No, you heard right. Your dad is the reason I'm like this', she said as she looked at Emily. She knew Emily loved her father to bits, and it was killing her to be in this situation and telling her what happened, but Emily was insisting so much Alison had to say something, 'Okay, Alison, you're not making any sense. Are you feverish? Let me check!' Emily got up trying to put her hand in Alison's forehead. Alison stepped away.

'God Emily, your dad is no saint. And he doesn't like me one bit!' Alison's voice sounded a little more 'old-Ali' that she had meant, but she couldn't help it. Her heart ached. It ached with the thought of not being able to marry the girl of her dreams, the love of her life. 'I went to talk to your parents today and he couldn't have been ruder. I didn't know your dad hated me so much. I know I hurt you. But I regret every single time I did something bad to you. And all I ever did was to protect you or because I was too scared. And I told him that. I explained to him that I loved you, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life making up to you for what I did back then. I told him I cherished your heart, that I knew I had it in my hands. I told him I would never ever let it drop. Your mom sees that I love you with all my being. She knows you are the only person I've ever truly loved. But he doesn't see that. Aren't you happy with me, Em?', she asked, tears streaming down her face. Emily was so confused, she didn't know what to do, but she decided to answer it, 'Ali, you're the only girl I've ever loved, and the only one I ever want to be with. I've told my dad that.' she answered truthfully. 'Yeah, but he clearly doesn't believe it!' Alison snapped. Emily seemed surprised, 'Why do you say that?' she asked. Alison knew she couldn't tell her why she knew that or she would end up spilling everything. 'Because he said that he didn't think I've changed and that you were still blind but you would eventually see the light'. Emily didn't seemed convinced 'My father wouldn't blatantly say that to anyone. Why do you think he doesn't believe me when I tell him I love you?' Emily asked again, 'and don't lie to me, please'.

Alison couldn't take it, 'Because he said no'. The tears were visible in Ali's eyes, and Emily didn't quite grasp what her father said 'no' to, 'Because he said no to what, exactly, Ali?' She got closer to her girlfriend and she could see her struggle not to tell her the real thing.

'Alison DiLaurentis, if you lie to me again, I'm going to walk out that door and my father will be right', Emily said, not meaning it but knowing it would push Ali's buttons and make her tell the truth. And she was right because as soon as she said it, Ali's mouth dropped and her eyes turned a stormy blue-ish, grey-ish color, 'So you think he is right? You think I haven't changed? You think I lie to you, that I don't love you?'

Alison was getting angry. First, her girlfriend's father forbidding her of marrying the girl of her dreams and now, said girl was having doubts about her honesty towards her? Great, she thought, the day couldn't get any better, 'You don't believe I'm being honest with you and that I love you more than life itself? Do you doubt my feelings for you?' she fired back at Emily, adding to no one in particular 'And to think I was actually going to ask you to marry me', Alison made her way downstairs to her kitchen, not being able to look Emily in the eyes.

Emily stood in shock, watching her girlfriend walk out of her own room. Ali was going to ask her to marry her? How could she be so clueless? She should have known! It would take something this big to make Alison act the way she was acting. And now the love of her life believed she didn't think she was being honest, after she tried so hard to make everything okay. She quickly got out of the room and made her way down to the kitchen, where she found her girlfriend sitting in the counter looking out the window, crying.

'Ali,' Emily said tentatively, 'Baby? I'm sorry' Alison still wouldn't look at Emily. Emily stepped forward. But Ali just left the counter and walked past Emily straight into her living room. Emily sighed knowing she shouldn't have said those things. Alison was still very insecure with their relationship and was always trying to show Emily that she had changed; she always felt the need to prove herself. And Emily truly believed her girlfriend had completely changed and wasn't the same Alison she used to be. She now regretted every word she had said in Ali's bedroom a few minutes ago. Emily followed Alison, 'Were you really going to ask me to marry you?' Emily saw Alison turn around and waited for a response.

'I was. I even went and tried to ask for your parents' permission because I know you wanted it to be that way. And everything was great with your mom, but your dad just blew up. He started screaming and calling me every possible bad name known to mankind, saying it was just a matter of time until you saw the real me and that he would never let you marry me. He told me he would do anything he could to make you see who I really was. And I tried to make him see that I love you with all my heart. I told him that I would stop everything if you ever needed something. That I would live to fulfill every request you have. I told him I live for you. I told him you were truly happy with me. I tried to make him see I'm not the stupid teenage scared girl I was all those years ago, that I love you more than anything or anyone. I told him you were my entire life and he just told me 'no'. You have no idea how my heart broke when I heard that word. When I knew I wouldn't be able to marry the love of my life. You don't know how much it hurt not to come running back home and ask you to marry me. I had everything planned out, everything and he just said no…' And although Alison didn't do vulnerability, this was just too much for her to handle, and she just broke down crying on her couch. Emily had tears in her eyes. How could her father not see how much they loved each other? How could he not see how happy she was with Alison, how much she loved Alison? Emily snapped out of her thoughts and sat on the couch beside Alison, embracing her girlfriend and letting her sob against her chest. Her girl was so broken and Emily still couldn't believe it was her father's fault.

They stood in that position for G-d knows how long until Emily felt Alison calm down. She moved her girlfriend to look at her, 'Are you feeling better now, baby girl?' Emily asked. Alison barely nodded as Emily hugged her tighter, 'Baby, I know my father doesn't approve of our relationship, I've always known that, and even though I knew it, I never thought it would ever come to this. I apologize for him, for what he said, okay? And I want you to know that it meant the world to me that you went to face him just for me, just because you know I'm one of those hopeless romantics that wanted their significant other to ask permission to the parents, but baby, nothing they could say would stop me from loving you and from spending my life with you,' she tried to reassure Alison, making her see that she was still there, even though her father's opinion mattered a lot to her but just not this time.

Alison looked up, her blue eyes back to lightening up when they looked into Emily's, 'You know… I didn't want any of this. I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want you to find out this way. I had everything planned. I would take you to the beach at night; we would walk around and sit on the sand where a picnic was going to be set up, and I would state every single reason that made me love you endlessly. But now that's all gone. I'm so sorry. I screwed it all up', Tears were once again forming in Ali's eyes. Emily shook her head, 'No, baby, you didn't screw anything up. I know it's not the same, but if you still want it, I will marry you, nothing would make me happier than being yours forever', Alison smiled sadly, 'What about your dad? I know how much his opinion means to you, Emily.' Alison stated.

'His opinion concerning me, you and us means nothing to me if he can't accept that I love you endlessly and forever. And that I want to be with you, that I want to be yours.' Emily tried getting her point across, 'Our relationship is only ours, it doesn't matter what anyone else says, and even though I love my dad, I love you more than life itself and I would never let you go'.

'Do you mean it?' Alison looked into Emily's eyes, still insecure and not sure she would actually go against her father, 'Do you really want to marry me?' Alison asked Emily.

Emily nodded, the biggest smile gracing her lips, 'It's one of the few things I'm totally sure about. I want to be yours officially, Alison DiLaurentis', she said, kissing her girlfriend passionately, wrapping her arms around her waist as Ali's arms snaked around her neck, gently pushing her closer to Ali. When air was needed they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other. 'I would still like to hear the reasons that make you love me, sometime'. Alison nodded, 'I will spend the rest of my life showing you why I love you, don't worry', she said as she leaned in once again, kissing her fiancée. However, in the back of her head remained a thought about something that she needed to do the next day.

* * *

Wayne Fields was in his living room, reading the daily journal when a 24-year-old blonde stormed in, taking him by surprise.

'I'm not here to try make you see that your daughter is as happy as she can be with me, I'm just here to tell you to that I'm going to marry that girl and nothing you fucking do will fucking stop me from being with the love of my life for as long as I live. She's going to be mine, and there's nothing you can fucking do about it. I'm going to marry her anyway', Alison watched as Wayne stood in his living room, mouth hanging open and clearly shocked at his daughter's girlfriend's actions. Ali stormed out of the room, passing by Pam Fields, 'I'm really sorry, but I'm not letting anyone get between Emily and I, I love her too much to let everything go to waste just because he doesn't stop being stubborn and oblivious, Pam nodded. She knew that the love between those girls was the kind you only see in movies, the kind they tell you is fairy-tale like. She wasn't even sure hers and Wayne's could even compare to it. And in Jessica DiLaurentis' words, she knew she couldn't have asked for a better person to love her daughter than Alison. As Alison walked away, she knew Emily was in the best hands she could ever be.

'You know I don't approve what you just did, but I know you needed to do it, and I understand', Emily said as she pulled her girlfriend, well fiancée now, into her arms kissing her softly yet passionately, knowing that no matter what or who, Alison would be officially and forever hers in just less than a year.

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought by reviewing ;) Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **


End file.
